It is well known that as LEDs possess the characteristics of energy saving and high integration level, they have been widely used in a variety of lighting areas. However, LEDs are also characterized in high heat generation, as the rapid development of the technology, the power and density of LEDs are growing as well in order to satisfy the requirements of high brightness lighting, this creates a high heat accumulation problem, if the heat generated by LEDs at work could not be effectively discharged in time, the heat accumulated would significantly impact the luminescent performance of the LEDs, thus the industry has relatively strict standards in heat dissipation for LED packaging. In a known LED packaging structure, LED or LEDs are mounted on a print circuit board, and the heat generated by LEDs at work is conducted to the heat sink through the print circuit board and dissipated thereon, but this structure has not fully met the requirements of heat dissipation for LEDs, and thus the service life of the LEDs may be shortened.
In addition, in nature LED is a point light source, and has a drawback of uneven brightness, there is thus a need for the industry to improve the performance of LEDs in ways of light focusing and illuminant efficiency.